


Everything is in Line

by Seagoatink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU - Post SBURB, F/M, One Shot, Sadstuck, Song fic, its really just mentions of bro's death, no biggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Jade hadn't expected to see Dave again. Dave hadn't expected her to remember. But talking about what had happened, but hadn't happened had turned into habit. It was comforting for the both of them. It had developed into routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is in Line

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song "Everything is in Line" by My Brightest Diamond.

It had been prearranged that the two would meet in a small cafe, one that both participants were well acquainted with. The atmosphere was cozy and familiar. Jade, with her too-big-for-her-face glasses and long, black hair arrived first. The young woman's boots were drenched from walking through the outside snow, so she removed them and asked if they could sit by the heater. Management had told her that was fine, so she left them there and put on her red sneakers instead. After that she took a bar seat by the window and ordered a cup of chai tea. Sitting on the bar stool, she watched the scene outside the wall of glass before her. The sun was setting and the sky was painted from blue to various oranges with a hint of red. It was red that reminded her of her long time friend and a feeling nostalgia washed over her.

Dave walked through the door to the cafe wearing his usual stoic expression. Jade offered him a small smile as the lighting of the sunset rested on his stilled figure. Once he spotted his coffee date, he walked over to her.

"Come sit with me and tell me what you saw," she asked gently, her voice airy and slightly vacant.

He says something and pulls his camera out of his messenger bag. The device turns on and he searches for a picture, mounting an idea in Jade's head with his words. Something about black birds flying over or around a place the they vaguely remember from a game the two played years ago. A game they believe everyone else has forgotten. Dave pulled up another shot. Icicles forming from a rooftop. "Do you remember that place?"

-

Jade was seated on Dave's couch, watching as he paced around his flat. It hurt so much to see him like this, uneasy, nervous, jittery, not Dave. This wasn't the Dave she knew or remembered, not even from that time that no one else knew of anymore. "Come sit next to me and tell me where you've been," she urged him, "You seem a little out of breath."

The blond did as his friend had asked, "I had run down..." His voice quaked a bit, a trait that was not associated with Dave. Ever. She was asking him to tell her about the game, what happened in the game that he remembered. God, he felt like a war veteran with PTSD. Flashbacks every now and again, with all the emotions and feelings and sounds and, shit. It just wasn't cool. "And there was Bro, his own sword right through him. He was dead, Jade, dead. And I knelt there for a while, and then I turned right back around and just left him there."

The young woman sat on her feet and moved to hug him or at least hold him. "Oh, Dave..." she murmured into his hair. Her hand rubbed circles on his back as she closed her eyes. This was turning into a thing. They were going to keep on visiting each other, whispering the secrets of those things that had happened but hadn't happened.

Everything was forming a line now. The memories of what had happened for them were starting to unwind. In this line that was beginning to form, Jade felt she was starting to bond with the stoic man who had learned not to be stoic around her. The memories they shared would unwind, she was certain.

-

Dave sat on Jade's bed, legs sprawled out comfortably as he watched that black haired girl run circles around him. "Come sit next to me and tell me what you dreamed," he said flatly, somehow hypnotizing her into doing just that.

The girl sat beside him, pillows propped up to hold her back. "I watched John die..." She muttered and brushed her face with the back of her sleeve. "I watched him die and I couldn't do anything!" Still listening, Dave gently pulled her hands from her face and wiped away the tears himself. "One day I'm going to sail across the mountains in a hot air balloon," she muttered, changing her subject to a better dream, to something that could actually happen.

"I don't doubt you, Harley," he muttered as he held her. His fingers caught in her hair as he twirled it around his finger. "No, I don't. I don't doubt you..."

Maybe, she would go sailing in a hot air balloon with Dave. Maybe.

-

The black haired woman sat in Dave's lap comfortably as food was cooking in the oven. Things were starting to come into order now. Her things were setting in at Dave's flat and Dave's things at her own place. Her cell phone rang, and she fumbled a bit to get it out of her jeans' pocket. "Hi, John!" She checked her finger for a reminder that wasn't there and never had been. "I'm so sorry, I forgot your birthday!"

"I wished him a happy birthday from both of us, on a blue card with a peacock on it," Dave whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry!" she squealed again, before realizing what Dave said. "How are you?" She asked John. He had long forgotten those things that had happened, but hadn't.

"How are you?" Dave heard John say from the other side of the line after a long string of high pitched chattering.

Jade was starting to tear up, but her voice didn't give it away. By the time she hung up, her face was all red and wet and swollen. "How are you?" He asked with his Texas twang as he pulled her close and let her bury her face in his shirt.

-

Dave stood behind Jade, his arms wrapped around her hips as she stirred together whatever she had decided to make for supper. He figured it was something easy and simple and nothing too grand, but still tasty and filling. Whatever Jade made was always something he decided he liked. "What do you think about all of this?" He asked into her hair as he kissed her neck softly. "Now? Everything is in line," she said softly and exhaled quietly. "All things will unwind..." she muttered hesitantly, Dave knew she was talking about the sBurb session that their friends couldn't remember in the least.

He took a step back, just as she knew he would. She knew he wouldn't like what she had to say. "How can you say that? _How_ can you _say_ that? How... Can you?" He asked, his pained expression hidden behind his shades. "Upside is downside and downside is up!" He exclaimed, and somehow it to made perfect sense. "It's not subsiding," he muttered, starting to calm down again. Then for a moment, as he rested against the counter across from her, he was quiet. He was calming down more. "No, I don't doubt you... I don't doubt you..."

"I know, Dave," Jade replied gently as she walked over to him. "I know." She rested her face against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Dave's hands snaked around her hips and rubbed her back in circles as they had learned to do idly for some time now.


End file.
